1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fort. In particular, the present invention relates to a fort that can be assembled or dismantled easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fort in a battlefield is constructed by a wall comprised of stacked sandbags or a ditch. Such a fort lacks protection in top. As a result, the soldiers in the fort are liable to be injured or even killed by grenades or fractures of cannon balls from top.